Champagne
by Llueeve
Summary: Daphne Greengrass observa a su hermana bailar el día de su boda, Astoria está feliz, nadie podría opacar su alegría, sin embargo Daphne no comparte la dicha de su hermana pequeña.


**Evidentemente no soy JK. Rowling.**

* * *

La pequeña de los Greengrass sonríe radiante y enamorada al hombre que se encuentra frente a ella tendiéndole su mano para comenzar a bailar.

Un piano suena, Draco Malfoy posa su mano sobre la delicada cintura de su por fin mujer y comienza a moverse con ella al ritmo de la música.

Astoria está preciosa, lleva un hermoso vestido de novia cortesía de Narcisa Malfoy y se mueve grácilmente junto a su esposo. Irradia felicidad, es imposible hacer desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro, al fin de cuentas se acaba de casar con el hombre al que ama, después de tanto sufrir para que la sociedad mágica aceptará su relación.

El mortífago Draco Malfoy y una de las herederas del imperio Greengrass enamorados, ridículo. Miles de teorías se formaron al respeto, corrieron ríos y ríos de tinta sobre el tema, muchos magos y brujas acusaron a Malfoy de aprovecharse de la joven e ingenua Astoria, así el joven conseguiría limpiar su apellido, volver al estatus social que le pertenecía y hacer que el mundo mágico olvidará sus pecados. Como si acaso fuera tan sencillo.

Astoria lloro y lloro al leer esa clase de artículos en el Profeta y se negó a acudir a más reuniones de sociedad en la mansión Greengrass. Ella quería a Draco y Draco a ella ¿Tan difícil era de entender? ¿Por qué la gente se empeñaba en hacerles daño?

Draco había cometido errores, todos lo hacen, pero él cumplió condena por los suyos ¿Era acaso necesario seguir torturándole?

Tras luchar contra viento y marea por su relación finalmente Draco Malfoy pidió la mano de Astoria Greengrass y ambos contrajeron matrimonio una cálida mañana de Mayo.

La ceremonia fue íntima, con la familia y amigos cercanos de la pareja. Ambos novios lucía pletóricos y felices.

En uno de los múltiples giros que Astoria realizó en su baile nupcial le lanzo a su hermana una espléndida sonrisa de agradecimiento por su apoyo.

Daphne se la devolvió sentada desde su mesa mientras la miraba bailar; pero a pesar de todo ello Daphne no compartía la alegría de su hermana. Cierto era que nunca jamás se pronuncio sobre su relación con el ex mortífago pero sin embargo Daphne no tragaba a su antiguo compañero de curso.

El resto de invitados decidieron unirse al matrimonio y salir a bailar. Ella decidió quedarse en su sitio y servirse otra copa de champagne.

Fijo sus ojos en su cuñado y apretó la copa ̶ ¿Por qué no se remanga y permite que todos vean su glorioso antebrazo? Seguro que se está muriendo de calor… ̶ Le dice a su compañero de mesa.

El hombre que había permanecido durante todo el banquete en silencio y absorto en sus pensamientos se giró hacia la chica como si acabará de reparar en su presencia.

̶ Olvidas con quién estas hablando Daphne ̶ le respondió con su particular tono neutro de voz.

Daphne se giró hacia el hombre y abrió los ojos con sorpresa ̶ Es diferente Theodore ̶ hizo todo lo que pudo por recalcar la palabra diferente ̶ Tú no te convertiste en mortífago, él sí. Y tu padre...

Theodore Nott negó con la cabeza y sin perder neutralidad en su voz corto el discurso de la chica ̶ Mi padre, al igual que el padre de Draco era uno de ellos, si me hubiera pedido que me uniera a la causa lo habría hecho, no había vuelta atrás. Era imposible negarle algo al Señor Tenebroso, sabía que fibra tocar para lograr lo que quería ¿Qué te hace pensar que con Draco no fue algo así?

Daphne mira a Theodore sopesando sus palabras, puede que Lord Voldemort presionara a Lucius Malfoy de algún modo para que su hijo formara parte de sus filas pero lo veía poco probable ̶ Malfoy siempre desprecio a los sangre sucia.

̶ Y tú, y yo. Es lo que aprendimos, lo que nos enseñaron.

̶ Y sin embargo no nos unimos al Lord.

Theodore parece perderse en sus recuerdos antes de responder a Daphne pero cuando lo hace su voz ya no es tan neutra como siempre ̶ No era nuestra guerra.

̶ ¿La de Malfoy sí? ̶ pregunta indignada ̶ Porque él parecía encantando de atemorizar a niños de cursos inferiores durante la dirección de Snape y no le importo hechizar a Katie Bell y casi matar a Ron Weasley para cumplir la misión que se le encomendó ¿Recuerdas Theodore? ¿Recuerdas a quien había ordenado el Lord matar a Dumbledore? Porque yo sí, y no recuerdo que Draco se opusiera mucho, es más parecía disfrutar del poder que su querido amo le había concedido.

Theodore la mira directamente a los ojos y Daphne se siente naufragar en ellos ̶ Draco siempre fue un niño asustado.

̶ Pues por culpa de ese niño asustado y sus camaradas, otros niños murieron, y los niños son niños Theodore da igual que sean de los nuestros o sangres sucia.

̶ Draco a cometido errores Daphne, errores terribles, pero quiere a tu hermana, no la hará sufrir ni la utilizará ̶ dice el chico pretendiendo zanjar la discusión pero Daphne no esta por la labor.

̶ No comprendo que decidas defenderle.

Theodore resopla ̶ Dime una cosa Daphne, si en vez de Draco hubiera sido yo…

Daphne no le deja continuar ̶ Nunca te lo hubiera permitido Nott.

Theodore la mira y esboza una imperceptible sonrisa antes de volver su vista hacia los recién casados e instalarse otra vez en su habitual mutismo.

Daphne se bebe su copa de champagne de un trago, de una manera tan poco femenina que haría que su madre pusiera el grito en el cielo, por suerte esta no estaba mirando.

Observa de nuevo a su hermana y a Draco, bufa y le hace un gesto a un camarero, va a necesitar otra botella de champagne más, como mínimo.


End file.
